In conventional feeding apparatus for headed articles, the articles are fed rapidly to a power driver, one at a time with their axes aligned with the direction of feed. The articles are supplied from a hopper through a feed passage into the inlet of a generally vertical discharge passage. Since the feed passage extends downwardly at an angle to the discharge passage, the articles have a tendency to cock and become jammed, particularly at the point where they enter the inlet of the discharge passage.